


convey a disease

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sick Killua, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Киллуа не может внутренне опротестовать того, что они с Гоном – семья.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Зарисовка о Гоне, лечащем Киллуа различными способами.   
> Болезнь вымышленная, придумана ради щекотливой ситуации.

Парок от дыхания поднимается легкими облачками, и колкий, перемороженный снег хрустит под ботинками, а Киллуа – мучительно жарко, но в это же время по телу пробегается странная дрожь. Он втягивает голову в шарф, намотанный вокруг шеи. Он ничего не говорит Гону.

Тот сам замечает и взволнованно трогает нос, щеки, веки, лезет под воротник, чтобы пройтись по шее.

Ноги у Киллуа становятся ватными, словно желе. Слабость оглушительна, как пуля, пробившая жизненно важный орган.

Его шатнуло, и Киллуа, еще не осознавая – что случилось, начинает сопротивляться, лишь когда Гон прижимает его щеку к ворсистой ткани своего пальто. Щекотно и как-то легко, настолько легко, что, кажется, будто он спит, а жизнь с Гоном в Йоркшине ему просто приснилась.

Два месяца отдыха и почти мирной жизни, сдача экзаменов, но теперь уже по дисциплинам, позволяющим стать дипломированными археологами, поход за елкой на Новый год...

Которую они, кажется, так и не купят.

Киллуа болтает ногами, под которыми нет больше опоры. Мир вокруг качается и плывет. А потом зрение вновь обретает ясность. Только дрожь становится ощутимее, проходится от головы до позвоночника, от нее сами собой поджимаются пальцы в обуви.

Киллуа не успевает как следует удивиться тому, что он, приученный не терять контроля над телом ни при каких обстоятельствах, вдруг испытывает подобное.

А потом его будит звук: Гон вызывает лифт.

И сразу становится ясно, легкость оттого, что Гон взял его на руки.

Киллуа не находит в себе сил возражать. Некоторое время пялится на яркую лампочку кнопки и слушает шелест троса, а потом снова прикрывает глаза.

 

Просыпаясь, он часто трясется под одеялом. Подбирает ноги к животу, ощупывает их одну другой, убеждаясь, что совершенно раздет.

Гон разговаривает по громкой связи так, что слышно на всю их небольшую квартиру. Можно бы и потише, но Гон как всегда делает то, что хочет, не сильно заботясь о чужом удобстве.

– На фотографиях то, что есть сейчас... – говорит он. – В остальном вроде бы пока никаких симптомов. Алые ладони и стопы, губы, словно накрашенные краской. Жар до критической отметки градусника.

Гон так по-старомодному называет термометр. Это кажется Киллуа милым, и он забывает сердиться на то, что его разбудили. Но речь явно идет о нем, и Киллуа мгновенно обращается в слух, старается ничего не упустить.

Ясно, что Гон почему-то не доверил его приглашенному доктору и обратился за советом к Леорио. Киллуа, в общем-то, одобрял это. Ведь не заболел же он в самом деле!

– Скорее всего – это обычная ветряная горячка. То, от чего нет прививок и особенного лечения, – Леорио ни с кем не спутаешь. – Детский вирус, он почти не несет вреда, но только вот обычно им заражаются лет до десяти. Кажется, а в Падокии давно не было вспышек...

– Я думал – простуда, – поясняет Гон, а Леорио замолкает. Видимо, тому стыдно напомнить Гону, что заболевший – один из Золдиков, закаленных к погоде убийц.

Выждав паузу, Леорио вновь начинает говорить, хвалит Гона за то, что обратился по адресу. Потом сообщает еще что-то, что ускользает от восприятия.

Детский, значит? В то время Киллуа был занят. Он, черт возьми, убивал!

Голос Леорио обтекает, как водопад – в нем рокот, попытка казаться уверенным взрослым.

Киллуа медленно зевает: скучно.

Он молча слушает, и не понимает, что улыбается. Вот он – промах безупречного воспитания Золдиков. Интересно, что бы сейчас сказала матушка? При воспоминании о ее суетливости и высоком, дребезжащем голосе Киллуа морщится. А потом зевает снова.

Воспоминания о семье тоже вдруг кажутся ему неожиданно скучными. Какая, в сущности, разница – что бы они сказали? Главное, Киллуа обычный человек, а вовсе не монстр. Пусть он приучен к боли, ядам и электричеству, в чем-то он еще совершенно такой же, как и все.

И не только в этом. Хочется, чтобы Гон сел на край кровати и провел рукой по лицу, приподняв налипшую челку.

– Пара дней? Жаропонижающие и обтирание всего тела? – Гон говорит так медленно, что Киллуа успевает покраснеть. У Гона сейчас странный тон – очень низкий, почти мурлыкающий. Киллуа не мог ожидать ничего подобного, и на миг ему кажется, что жар действительно поднимается.

Он затрудненно дышит, ежится от каждого вздоха – Киллуа кажется, что от каждой новой порции воздуха, проникающей в легкие, пронизывающий, обволакивающий все тело холод становится только сильнее. Хотя в комнате, безусловно, тепло.

Гон ходит в трусах, мельтешит туда-сюда перед окном, за которым сгущаются сумерки. И Киллуа невольно вспоминает время выхода из дому. Получается, он проспал уже пару часов.

Гон благодарит, сбрасывает звонок и включает торшер. Потом оборачивается. Видно, как он напряжен – все мышцы подобраны.

– Дозвонился ему, – говорит Гон, подходя ближе, – спустя час, не меньше. Неизвестно, чем Леорио занят там был. У него в гостях Курапика...

Все Гону известно, как и самому Киллуа. Но сил разговаривать нет. А Гон так и не догадывается присесть рядом, ну и ладно.

Киллуа вытягивает из-под одеяла руку и сам убирает раздражающие волосы с лица. Пальцы словно ватные. Он расправляет ладонь и смотрит на ее тыльную сторону.

Действительно: яркая-яркая, словно в крови.

Это кажется Киллуа ироничным. Он способен вырвать сердце этой самой рукой, и на коже не останется ни капли крови, а тут – пожалуйста.

Занятый собой, он не замечает, что Гон исчезает из комнаты. Вспоминает о нем, лишь слыша шум. А потом кто-то звонит в дверь, Гон обменивается парой слов с курьером и шуршит пакетами. Киллуа снова прячет руку под одеяло.

Холодно.

 

Киллуа просыпается, потому что Гон тормошит за щеки. У носа приторно пахнет какими-то травами.

– Пей, – ложка мягко касается губ.

– На меня не действует, забыл?

– Я знаю про яд. С этим – неизвестно.

Гон настойчив. Не особенно желая сейчас спорить, Киллуа делает невкусный глоток. И весь перекашивается, а потом торопливо запивает из протянутого Гоном стакана. Воды в нем до половины, словно Гон ее воровал. Мог бы и побольше налить... Хотя, Гон бы не стал жадничать, это не в его принципах. И плевать, что Киллуа тут умирает по его же вине!

Зубы стукают о край стакана, если бы Гон не держал его голову, можно было бы отругать его. Киллуа вздыхает, а потом бултыхает языком во рту, стараясь немного сбить горечь.

Дрянь пахнет травами, но у Киллуа ощущение, будто он сжевал старый носок.

– Это точно не подействует, – все-таки говорит он, стараясь быть язвительным. – Настоящая отрава. Обычный человек от вкуса помереть мог бы. Ты сам-то пробовал?

– Нет, – Гон и не думает раскаиваться.

И Киллуа смущается, осознавая, что, наверное, ведет себя совсем по-детски. Но отступать уже поздно, и он старается уязвить Гона словами. Не надеясь, что того особенно это проймет. Просто так, на всякий случай.

– Советую, – собственный голос будто чужой, Киллуа зло откидывается на подушку, втайне надеясь, что Гон в плане лечения ограничится этим. Совсем не улыбалось пробовать остальные средства, которыми он, как Киллуа успел заметить, завалил весь столик в центре комнаты.

– Ага, – Гон внезапно кивает и нюхает пузырек.

Он не делает пробы из него, а склоняется к Киллуа близко-близко и раздвигает его губы языком. А потом обводит весь его рот. Гладит язык, за щеками, добирается до заднего неба. Киллуа неуверенно отвечает, чувствуя, как от поцелуя становится немного теплее.

Гон очень долго не отстраняется, а потом говорит:

– Терпимо, – и улыбается так натянуто, что Киллуа сразу становится ясно, насколько Гон переволновался. От этого становится еще немного теплее, словно в грудной клетке кто-то развел крошечный костер.

– Еще нужны обтирания, – уже совсем серьезным тоном сообщает Гон, и сразу заметно, что от одних только мыслей о том, как он будет обтирать Киллуа, Гон тут же овладевает собой.

В хорошее время Киллуа и сам бы не отказался, наоборот, был бы рад подставиться под влажные прикосновения, жаждал бы, чтобы Гон им занялся. Но теперь стоит только помыслить о том, что для этого придется скинуть с себя одеяло, Киллуа что-то протестующе мычит.

Гону, видимо, надоедает играть во врача или он слишком надеется на иммунитет Киллуа, поэтому он не настаивает. А просто поднимается и совершенно спокойно снимает с себя трусы прямо у лица Киллуа.

Здоровенный член Гона почти полностью налит кровью, и Киллуа сглатывает. Тепло, что поселилось в груди, начинает медленно струиться вниз – к животу и к паху. Но во рту все еще неприятный привкус, тело, словно желе, такое слабое, такое беззащитное перед новым приступом дрожи, так, что Киллуа подбирает ноги к животу, полностью игнорируя возбуждение Гона.

Тот перешагивает через Киллуа и ложится сзади – к стене, на свое любимое место. А потом бескомпромиссно поднимает одеяло и влазит под него.

– Я намерен спать, – предупреждает Киллуа.

Кожа Гона должна быть прохладной, но кажется обжигающей. В кольце его рук привычный уют, поэтому Киллуа сам подается в него и прикрывает глаза, хотя почти уверен, что спать не получится. Потому что твердый, словно железо, член Гона упирается в согнутое бедро. Словно раскаленное железо, делает Киллуа мысленную поправку, сам не понимая – к чему он вообще думает о таком вздоре? Видимо, все дело в болезни, от нее разум помутился. А, может быть, от гадкой микстуры? А, может быть, тогда, когда он впервые занялся с Гоном тем, что вывело их отношения за рамки дружбы?

Скорее всего, дело в последнем. Иначе почему стоило Гону влажно коснуться губами шеи, как все тело у Киллуа загорелось, точно в него воткнули десятки тысяч крохотных игл.

Гон действует языком и делает именно то, что Киллуа больше всего нравится – вырисовывает узоры на коже властными круговыми движениями. Он чувствительно прихватывает губами кожу у линии роста волос, приподнимает их рукой, приятно почесывает кожу за ухом, пропуская влажные от пота пряди сквозь пальцы. Только сейчас, когда воздух вокруг головы пришел в движение, Киллуа понимает, что голова у него мокрая, будто он только из душа.

Крупные капли проступают и на теле. Может быть, Гон не такой уж и плохой врачеватель. Киллуа много раз слышал, что когда человек потеет, температура снижается. Но только слышал, никогда не испытывал на себе.

Хотя, он и еще кое-чего никогда не испытывал до встречи с Гоном. Например, удовольствия от того, что твой член уверенно забирают в руку, а потом двигают по нему, обнажая головку от кожи и медленно массируют ее пальцем, обводя ее всю от уздечки до расщелинки наверху.

Киллуа вновь сотрясает приступ дрожи, когда Гон проделывает с ним это сейчас. Твердый ноготь слегка задевает тонкую кожу под полушариями головки. Стоит усилить нажим и будет столько боли, что даже такой приученный к ней, как Киллуа, поперхнется воздухом. Но Гон никогда не совершает просчетов в постели, даже его эгоистичная импульсивность, как ни странно, выглядит выигрышно. Каждое его движение упреждает вкусы Киллуа: Гон еще ничего не сделал, но уже можно быть уверенным, что понравится.

Гон набирает рукой твердый, поспешный ритм, а его член пульсирует возле ягодиц, трется об них. Тело поддается на умелые прикосновения, и Киллуа охватывает настолько жадное вожделение, что оно почти вымещает болезнь.

Он глухо стонет, но стон не игривый, а какой-то измученный.

– Плохо? – тут же спрашивает Гон, но не ждет ответа и не останавливается, полностью уверенный, что Киллуа сейчас будет хорошо. Противная черта в нем, но сейчас Киллуа даже рад, что она есть, но он, конечно, будет молчать об этом.

Как и о том, что не хотел бы раскрываться, но мокрые поцелуи в плечи слишком приятны для этого. Гон прекрасно чувствует, как тело Киллуа отзывается на них, поэтому буквально впивается ртом, словно намереваясь наставить засосов.

Киллуа снова стонет, чувствуя зубы, слабо прикусывающие выступающий позвонок. Киллуа жадно глотает воздух, который теперь кажется ему обжигающим, недостаточно насыщающим. При каждом глотке он стонет, и его стоны все увереннее и слаще.

Не в силах терпеть, Гон отрывается, приподнимается, скидывает в сторону мешающее одеяло, приподнимает Киллуа ногу, а потом вталкивает свой член прямо Киллуа между бедер, так, что Киллуа вынужден стиснуть его ногами, прижать к своему. Ощущение иное, чем от проникновения внутрь, но в его новизне есть что-то почти невыносимо приятное. Удовольствие от него, кажется, щекочет кожу изнутри, совсем так же, как недавно щекотали волосы Гона. Выдавливает из кожи воду, снижая температуру до нормальной. Между их с Гоном тел становится мокро. Влага просачивается и там, где они сейчас соприкасаются теснее всего, облегчая трение друг о друга.

Гон делает несколько пробных толчков, пытаясь найти лучший вариант в позе, его подобравшиеся яички шлепают Киллуа по ягодицам. А потом ему, видимо, надоедает, и он просто крутит бедрами так, что иглица его коротко стриженного лобка щекотно трется о кожу. А член Гона трется о член Киллуа, о его такие же твердые, как у Гона, яички, и Киллуа тоже ерзает, сперва слабо, а потом так интенсивно, так оживленно, насколько хватает сил. Почти задыхаясь от возбуждения, он слабо просит Гона вернуть руки на место, а потом накрывает их своими, ведь Гону, поддерживающему себя на весу удобно воспользоваться лишь одной ладонью, а этого мало, чтобы ласкать два прижатых друг к другу члена так, как нужно, как Киллуа любит: быстро и почти жестко.

Ослабевшая рука Киллуа скользит по смазке, он не вполне понимает – свою ли головку ласкает или чужую, и ужасно быстро устает, но Гон сплетает пальцы с его пальцами, и толкается вперед, вынуждает Киллуа трахать себя во влажную руку, тереться стволом о свой, а сам так проходится членом по яичкам, что хочется выть от ощущений. Киллуа кажется, что с ним случилась не болезнь, а ранение – серьезное, насмерть. Сейчас что-то внутри него взорвется, чтобы вытолкнуть из него жизнь.

Но взрыв происходит, а с Киллуа ничего не случается, лишь блаженство заставляет его изломаться, перенапрячься во время разрядки так, что все мускулы приходят в тонус.

Гон расслабляет руку, его смазанные семенем пальцы скользят по прессу, очерчивая каждый его изгиб. Чувствуя их плавное движение к пупку, Киллуа напрягается еще сильнее.

Это обессиливает, и через пару мгновений тело его обмякает, словно у лишившегося сознания, и лишь член продолжает пульсировать короткими толчками, выплескивая и выплескивая семя.

Гон снова касается его, ставшего теперь еще чувствительнее. Киллуа ерзает от нехватки заполненности внутри, подается назад так, что ягодицы охватывают член Гона так плотно, как это возможно. Он пульсирует между ними, толчки мышц, заставляющих его сокращаться, ласкают чувствительный вход в тело.

Киллуа протяжно выдыхает

Гон вторит ему, стонет над головой.

Киллуа забывает дышать, весь растворяясь в истоме. Дыхание возвращается так нескоро, что первый вдох столь приятен, как недавно пережитый оргазм.

Гон пытается отдышаться, пот крупными каплями падает Киллуа на спину.

Кто-то сорвано называет имя, протяжно, но хрипло, и спустя некоторое время Киллуа понимает, что это он сам зовет, зовет и зовет, словно в нем что-то заело. Гон не заставляет себя ждать, почти в то же мгновение Киллуа ощущает прикосновение его губ к виску, такое короткое, словно оно часть иллюзий, в которые Киллуа погружался во время жара.

 

Некоторое время спустя Киллуа приходит в себя и понимает, что весь этот период Гон поддерживал его тело второй рукой.

Больше не холодно, хотя в тишине слышно, как ветер завывает за окном. Киллуа смотрит в него. Комната обставлена в стиле минимализма, жалюзи на окне подняты, и ничего не загораживает их с Гоном отражения в оконном стекле. Киллуа моргает до тех пор, пока оно не приобретает максимальной четкости, почти как у фотографического снимка. Уютный свет торшера немного затемняет его, окончательно усиливая сходство со старым снимком.

Гон нависает сзади, крепко прижимаясь всем телом, их тела даже не сплетены, но член Гона зажат между бедер, нависает над членом Киллуа, мощные, не опавшие после оргазма, они дрожат в отражении, которое для Киллуа становится все более расплывчатым, иллюзорным.

Зажмуривается он не потому, что его возбуждает или смущает этот вид, стыдливость сейчас вторичнее слабости. Киллуа просто прикрывает глаза и шепчет Гону, чтобы тот вернул одеяло на место. Последнее, что Киллуа успевает приметить, это то, что ладони Гона тоже яркие, словно все перепачканные темной венозной кровью.

У них с Гоном теперь словно у обоих руки в крови, прямо как у родственников.

Подобное сравнение заставляет наморщиться, но Киллуа сейчас кажется, что в нем есть что-то здравое, он не может внутренне опротестовать того, что они с Гоном – семья. И хорошо бы, если бы прошлая семья просто приснилась ему во время болезни. Так думать, безусловно, кощунственно, но Киллуа уверен, что для Золдика это вполне себе даже нормально.

Гон укрывает, но не до шеи, Киллуа поводит голыми плечами, потираясь одним об упрямый подбородок Гона:

– Ты тоже заразился, – отмечает он совсем тихо. – Так что пей противную дрянь, пока не поздно...

Хорошо было бы утереть семя с ног, но Киллуа забывает о нем, как и о том, что его запахи и запах пота заняли все пространство. Все обращается в мелочи, кроме частых ударов чужого сердца за спиной. Кроме чужого молчания.

Да, Гон не роняет ни слова.

Его сосредоточенное, излишне звучное дыхание режет слух. Киллуа же теперь почти душно под одеялом и рядом с ним. Кровь медленно отливает от паха и бежит по телу скорее, чем раньше. Если исключить слабость, то ему намного лучше, чем было.

Киллуа снова открывает глаза, щурится, пытаясь уловить то, что от него ускользнуло в первый раз. Больше всего ему, конечно, важно знать настроение Гона, только спрашивать о таком он не готов, точно так же, как говорить с ним о многих вещах.

Но почему-то желание этого знания настолько важно, что без него Киллуа сейчас не сможет спокойно спать.

Гон смотрит в окно поверх его головы, и лицо у него настолько потухшее, что выглядит тревожным. Он выглядит каким-то по-каменному напряженным, словно тоже что-то хочет узнать о Киллуа, но не решается.

И тогда в перевернутый с ног на голову болезнью ум Киллуа приходит озарение о том, чего Гон хочет:

– Мне лучше, – искренне говорит он, стараясь наполнить голос теплотой.

Только тогда Гон улыбается и отвечает:

– Я тоже не болел ничем подобным, – шепчет он, наклоняясь к уху Киллуа, но весело и убаюкивающе одновременно.

А потом притирается телом, снова покрывает влажными поцелуями плечи.

Киллуа чувствует, что ему значительно лучше, но таким обессиленным, как теперь, он себя ощущает впервые. Это только такой идиот, как Гон, способен думать о сексе, когда он видел на примере Киллуа, что в любую секунду можно просто свалиться в забытье?

Или Гон просто мудро понимает, что если такое с ним и произойдет, лучше зря не терять времени, пользуясь тем, что ты пока еще полон сил? А может, Гон Фрикс просто выносливее, чем Киллуа Золдик – это было бы даже обидным...

По части поцелуев точно выносливее – не устает облизывать Киллуа плечи, тычется лицом в шею, стараясь достать ртом до ключицы. Волосы на голове Гона такие же жесткие, как в паху, но щекотка от них скорее приятна, чем нет. Она настолько привычна, что без нее было бы непереносимо остаться. Непереносимо скучно.

Самолюбивый, эгоистичный Гон никогда не дает скучать. Кажется, Киллуа именно это к нему в свое время и привлекло.

Ласка приятна, но он не отвечает на повторные заигрывания, предпочитает им сон. И на самой грани реальности успевает заметить: Гон такой горячий, что, кажется, сам сейчас просто отрубится.

– Похоже, мы Новый год проведем в постели, – сообщает ему Киллуа.

– Ничего, – отвечает Гон. – Знаешь, есть такая примета – где встретишь праздник, там и проведешь следующий год.

Киллуа сплетает с Гоном пальцы.

Конечно, совсем ничего, ведь завтра он сам будет лечить его.


End file.
